You broke me, She put me back together
by Kaden-san
Summary: After the Red Kryptonite fiasco, James Olsen dating Lucy Lane, Alex admitting to killing Astra and Siobhan edging out Kara for the top assistant to Cat Grant…Kara leaves National City. She returns during one of the worst crisis's in National City's history to save the day but now must deal with the aftermath of everything she left behind. Tags: AU, OC, OOC
1. Can You See My Suffering?

**A/N: This is a complete 180 from my other story** **Supergirl's Secret Crush** **but this is where the promised female OC will come in. I ask that you read the chapters in their entirety before getting annoyed that I have seriously stretched the characterizations and plot points in this adaptation. In the shows, everything is always sunshine and rainbows, and I wanted to see what would happen if the more negative, darker human emotions ran the show.**

* * *

Kara Danvers flew over National City during her lunchbreak in her Supergirl attire and did her best to tune out the negativity that she could hear from the people in the streets and buildings below. A week had passed since she had been infected by the red kryptonite but the consequences of her overly aggressive and rash actions (both verbal and physical action) still hampered her attempts to win back the city's trust. People didn't wave to her anymore, or call out to her in greeting, but instead hid under balconies and overhangs to avoid her gaze. Kara had doubled her efforts in saving people, helping local law enforcement and emergency relief agencies but those that she helped barely glanced her way and never thanked her.

"Oh man. My favorite ball."

The small boy's voice came from below her and Kara looked down to see a little boy pacing back and forth underneath a large maple tree. Kara flew down and picked up the boy's soccer ball that had gotten stuck in the branches too high for the boy to get. She held out the soccer ball and the boy hurriedly took it from her. Kara smiled and went to fly back into the air but the boy held out his hand in the classic high-five gesture.

"Thanks Supergirl. My mommy would have been annoyed that I lost another soccer ball. Again."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad I could help. What's your name?"

The boy looked down and shuffled his feet in that awkwardly adorable way that children do. Kara smiled and ruffled his hair. The boy looked up but a woman's voice stopped him from answering and Kara looked up to see an older woman running towards them. Kara stood up, knowing full well what was coming her way but the little boy grabbed her hand and Kara decided to take the vicious words coming her way on the chin.

"Tommy! There you are! What have I told you about running off where I can't see you?"

"It's okay mommy. Supergirl was looking after me and she gave me back my soccer ball when I kicked it up too high. It got stuck in the tree way up there."

Tommy stretched as tall as he could and pointed a little finger to the branches higher up in the tree than his soccer ball had actually been. Tommy's mother grabbed Tommy's free hand and pulled her back over to her side. She looked at Kara and huffed.

"That may be but Supergirl is not to be trusted. She has proven herself to be dangerous and out of control. Time to go home Tommy."

Despite the harsh words from Tommy's mother, Kara stood tall and waved back at Tommy when he turned around and waved at her. As soon as they were out sight Kara's happy expression fell and she flew up into the air before anyone else could see her tears. These types of interactions were nothing new but every single one twisted the knife deeper in her heart and lessened her confidence just that little bit more. Supergirl may be indestructible but Kara wasn't sure how much more her heart could take.

* * *

"…and we need to have both opinions of Supergirl on every media outlet going twenty-four seven. If there is an opinion about Supergirl we are to shove it in people's faces. I don't care if the opinion is negative, painting the girl as a monstrous freak who finally snapped or if the opinion states that Supergirl is growing and developing as a superhero and everyone makes mistakes. The latter opinion will be minor however and I want it marginalized."

Kara shook her head, eyes filling with tears behind her glasses and she adjusted her glasses again as was her nervous habit. After the bittersweet reception she had in the park Kara had returned to CatCo and immediately wished that she hadn't. Pictures, videos and news articles were everywhere in the building and on every screen Supergirl's every move was being shoved under the microscope. Cat Grant had returned from her lunch and immediately called all the 'relevant people' into her office.

"Polls show that the majority of National City's population is either afraid or unsure of Supergirl's presence and are apprehensive about what her intentions are. The latest poll shows that it's a seventy-thirty opinion rate."

"Fine. Whatever. Print it. Give me more later."

Cat Grant chased the bottom line, never stopping in her drive to be on top of everything and anything with a pulse in National City. She had created the moniker Supergirl, had branded her and Kara knew that the media empress would squeeze every inch of life out of the Supergirl story as she could. Everyone went to leave Cat's office, to continue on with their given assignments but Cat held up a finger when Kara and Siobhan went to leave her office. Kara's shoulders sagged and she let out a weary breath, not sure of how much more she could take at the moment.

"Apparently, I have hired two top assistants and that presents me with a problem. I only need one and am not willing to pay for two. Impress me and you keep your job. Fail and you walk out the door no longer an employee of CatCo. Shoo, get to work."

"Yes Ms. Grant."

The weight of the world crashed back onto Kara's shoulders but she echoed Siobhan's response and left Cat Grant's office with a heavier heart. She knew Siobhan was talking maliciously to her but Kara's ears were ringing and she could only absently stare at Siobhan's mouth as it spewed out venomous words. The rest of the work day passed by in a blur, Kara letting law enforcement take on the daily grind of criminal activities and she snapped out of her work daze seemingly hours later. Everyone else had left the office and the pile of work that Kara had on her desk had dwindled down to nothing.

"Kiera go home. I am not paying for you to try and squeeze more money out of me. I don't have anything else for you to do."

"Yes Ms. Grant. Have a good evening."

A few minutes later Kara reappeared outside of Cat Grant's office and floated just over the women's office balcony. The woman herself leaned against the railing and eyed Supergirl with slight disdain and skepticism. Kara floated in the air for a few moments without saying a word and Cat finished her drink with a scoff.

"Aren't you going to apologize? Word has it that you have spent the better part of the week visiting those you deemed you hurt the most and apologizing for your actions. I dare say that throwing me off my own company's balcony was one of your most spirited actions."

"I'm sorry. I was-"

"Yes, yes. The whole city knows that you are claiming to have had a bad reaction to a mysterious substance and you were not able to control yourself. A convenient excuse wouldn't you think?"

Kara didn't say anything because she agreed with Cat and hung her head. She had kind of been hoping that Cat would have given her some of her trademark tough love but still understanding comments. It appeared that Supergirl's actions in regards to the CEO of CatCo were too harsh for Cat Grant to have even a little bit of sympathy for Supergirl.

"Pull yourself together. You are supposed to be a role model for all of National City to aspire to. Acting like a wounded puppy is most definitely not something to admire."

"You're right."

Supergirl nodded to Cat Grant and flew away.

* * *

Feeling more bummed out then she ever had in a long while, Kara decided to pop into one of the trendiest locations in National City, a little bluesy bar, _Rosa's Lounge_ , and see if the music could soothe her. She quickly found a table on the far side of the club and sat down so she was half-covered in murky shadows. The bar filled up quickly in the next fifteen minutes and Kara played with, more than ate her fish and chips.

"Excuse me is this table…oh Kara."

"Oh. Hey James. Aaaand Lucy."

James Olsen and Lucy Lane appearing tonight had _not_ been in Kara's game plan and she wished the floor would swallow her up so she didn't have to feel even more awkward. A few days before the red kryptonite incident (as Kara bitterly called it) Kara had taken Alex's advice and confessed to James how she felt about him. She had been a stuttering, stammering mess and had eventually embarrassed herself even more when she culminated her bumbling confession by kissing James.

"Hey Kara. I see that you had the same idea that James and I had as well. Listening to some good blues music every once in a while is so totally destressing and relaxing."

"Aha haha. Yeah. Totally."

"Do you mind if we join you? We arrived later than we wanted and everywhere else is full."

"Um, sure."

Lucy smiled gratefully at Kara but James refused to look at her and Kara sighed again. After Kara had kissed James, he had requested a little bit more time to think about pursuing a relationship with her and Kara had agreed. Needless to say that after Kara had acted way out of character and fueled by the red kryptonite, her emotions and aggressive state had wreaked havoc on her relationship-friendship with James. He had told her not to bother him unless it was an emergency and that's when Lucy Lane had come back into James's life. Two days ago Kara had walked in on the budding couple sharing a tender kiss and she had left with a sharp turn on her heel.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Kara. Are you still reeling from the supreme empress of media, Cat Grant's decision to alter her hero worship of the ever so angelic Supergirl and actually publish less biased media about her nest egg?"

"Um…excuse me?"

Lucy Lane had always been one to speak her mind and Kara and James had fought very hard to keep Kara's alter ego a secret from Lucy. Admittedly Lucy had only seen some of the worst moments in Supergirl's budding career as a superhero and very few of the good ones.

"Yeah it's just nice that Cat Grant has finally been publishing some more actual truth about Supergirl rather than just these sunshine and rainbow articles she has been lately. People build up false hope and false expectations when the media is so one dimensional."

Kara blindly reached into her purse for her phone, tears blurring her vision and she held her phone up to her ear. She looked over to James but he met her gaze with cool indifference and Kara struggled to breathe from the emotional weight that crushed her heart.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go. This is my mother."

Not waiting to see if either James or Lucy objected, Kara slipped down from the table, collected her coat from the coat check employee and walked outside. She stuffed her phone in her purse and hurried down the street but a hand grabbed her just above her elbow. Kara wrenched her arm free and whirled around to see James Olsen standing behind her. He towered over her but his shoulders were downcast and he had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

"What? What do you want James? Did you come out here to apologize for your girlfriend who doesn't know anything about what she's talking about?"

"You have to understand where she is coming from. She doesn't know the inner details like we do and-"

"And what?! And what James Olsen?"

James stared at her, mouth agape and Kara left him standing there on the sidewalk outside the blues club.

* * *

Kara called in sick the next day and after a severe tongue lashing from Cat Grant, the emotional wreck that was known as Supergirl flew out of her window. She rocketed up above the clouds and tilted her head back as she closed her eyes and let the bright, warm sunlight seep into her. Kara knew this was a waste of time, she knew she was in prime physical condition but she often hoped that the sunlight could also recharge her emotionally and mentally. With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart Kara flew down to the DEO compound. She trudged inside, no extra bounce to her step and ignored the somewhat cautious and apprehensive looks from the DEO agents with practiced ease.

"Supergirl we need to talk."

"What is it now Alex? What alien escaped this time?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara's defeated, almost bitter tone and Kara ignored her sister's expression. Without another word Alex turned on her heel and walked into one of the spare training rooms. Kara rolled her eyes at Alex's behavior but followed after her sister and tried to pretend to be surprised that Hank Henshaw also waited for her in the room. Alex paced and a small part of Kara felt bad because Alex only paced when she felt too emotional.

"I have a confession to make Kara and it's about your aunt Astra."

Kara's gaze narrowed and she glared over at Hank Henshaw. The large man had his arms crossed across his broad chest but his expression remained stoic like always. Kara had just started to be able to have him in the same room as her and the only time they communicated was when the DEO had a mission for Supergirl.

"Hank didn't kill your aunt. I did."

Whatever Kara had been expecting Alex to say, it most definitely was not that her sister had killed one of her last few physical links to Krypton. Kara stumbled backwards, heart pounding in her ears and she steadied herself by placing a hand on the wall.

"I didn't have a choice. Astra was going to kill Hank and she couldn't be dissuaded."

"How do you know? You should have waited until I arrived! I could have talked to her!"

"And what good does talking do for you?"

Alex matched Kara's angry outburst and the Danver sisters glared at each other. Kara clenched her hands into fists and Alex resumed her pacing but faster this time.

"You have yet to successfully talk down a dangerous alien or meta-human and the city doesn't exactly trust you right now."

"That's a low blow Alex."

"A low blow that you have to face head on sooner or later and I'm sick of waiting for later. It is time for you to rise up and face the consequences for what you did and said while under the influence of the red kryptonite."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees at Alex's last frosty comment and Kara could feel the darker side of her trying to escape. To lash out and show just who was the most dominant and powerful person in the room. The training room door opened and the senior communications agent stuck her head in.

"Sir, we have a large scale, multiple alien or meta-human attack happening right now in the middle of the city."

Kara hurried out of the room, angry tears streaming down her face as the last person that she had expected was trying to give her some more of the 'tough love' treatment. She didn't bother to walk with Alex and Hank to the monitor wall and instead flew down the corridor that led out of the DEO. She put her arms in front of her and blasted straight through the door that led out of the DEO. As soon as she cleared the compound Kara broke through the sound barrier and flew for the center of the National City.

"Ah, the so called Supergirl."

"Shut up and let's get to it. I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Kara flew for the closest enemy and cocked her left arm back in preparation for a powerful punch.

* * *

 **Supergirl Missing After Latest Alien Invaders Attack!**

 _After a frantic and very public fight high in the skies of National City three days ago, Supergirl is still missing. Government agencies and local law enforcement are still refusing to comment on the possible whereabouts of National City's heroine and more importantly, are still refusing to comment on possible explanations for what happened. The only facts that the general population does know, is that Supergirl raced onto the scene when two alien invaders appeared in the skies of National City and started what can only be described as chaotic destruction of the nearest buildings, landmarks and murders of two dozen people._

 _The three powerful aliens fought for quite some time high above National City's streets and showed no sign of slowing down when dark storm clouds rolled in. Torrential rain, heavy thunder and jagged lightning followed the dark storm clouds but Supergirl still fought on. The climax of the battle actually happened outside of National City because Supergirl, in a nifty set of moves had thrown one alien invader so hard into another that they were blasted outside of the city limits. Supergirl had instantly followed and approximately ten minutes later a large purple and black energy wave had rippled across the skies. The terrific sounds of the battle were silenced and neither Supergirl or the two alien invaders returned._

* * *

Despite what National City, the media and everyone else thought, Supergirl had in fact not disappeared but dropped out of the sky into her open apartment window and wished she hadn't. Alex, Hank Henshaw, James Olsen, Lucy Lane and Winn were situated in various parts of her apartment and everyone looked up when Kara entered. Kara didn't say a word and walked over to her fridge to pull out a bottle of water. Alex stepped forward, hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Kara.

"Where were you? You have been out of communication for the last few days and we thought the worst had happened."

"I didn't know that any of you actually cared."

"Don't be stupid Kara, of course we cared. DEO satellites finally picked you back up when you were 50 miles out from National City."

"You could have fooled me. The only time any of you talked to me was when you needed something from me or my alter ego."

Kara drained her water bottle and dropped it in her garbage can. A strained silence had settled over the room but Kara was too exhausted to keep up the pretentions that everything was okay and that the negative emotions and actions from her support group would be all forgiven just because Supergirl had saved the day _again_.

"Ms. Danvers, can you explain what happened to you? What information can you give us about the enemy? Where are they?"

"The 'enemy' could somehow manipulate space and physical locations. The black holes that you saw in the sky were actually portals to other places here on earth and then space. Not other planets or other periods of time but the outer space right above earth. When I knocked them clear of National City the real fighting began and we eventually fell into one of those portals. We were all transported to some place different I think because when I came to in the middle of the Amazon, neither of them were around."

"So you have no idea what their status is or where they are now?"

"I just told you that I don't know."

Kara crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. She had made air quotes around the word enemy and like she had suspected; everyone's expressions had darkened. Winn and James sat on the couch farthest away from Kara and Alex stood a few feet in front of her. Hank stood behind Alex on her left and both DEO agents had on what Kara had often joked were their 'interrogation faces'.

"This is not like you Ms. Danvers. You normally are not this sloppy when encountering enemy combatants."

"Oh I'm sorry. The next time I face 'enemy combatants' I will leave them in front of the DEO compound wrapped in nice little bows."

"Stop it Kara. Hank is merely giving you a debriefing and you should be taking this situation more seriously. We don't know many of the facts and there are still a lot of unknowns about all of this."

Kara didn't flinch at Alex's reproving tone and her posture radiated defiance. Alex copied Kara's stance.

"Why do you keep making air quotes around the word enemy? Do you believe that the two you fought weren't your enemies?"

"I just find it funny that all of you are so quick to label situations, places and people that you don't understand as enemies. Aren't I in that same boat? I am an alien as well aren't I?"

A few moments of silence settled over the room before everyone tried to speak at once but Kara silenced them all by raising a hand. She shook her head and turned around to head to her room.

"I don't care what any of you think. You have already shown me what you think about my actions over the past two weeks. I'm going to take a shower and when I return I want all of you gone."

Kara closed her bedroom door behind her and slumped down on the other side. The tears she had been holding back poured down her face and she buried her face in her arms. She drew her knees up tight to her chest and waited until everyone had left before letting her body shake with her sobs.

* * *

"Kara I know you're mad and you feel that the world has wronged you but skipping out on both of your jobs for an entire week is not really the mature thing to do. James and Winn say that Cat Grant is this close to firing you and that if you needed some time off to file for vacation days."

Alex Danvers stood outside her younger sister's apartment and banged on the door. She knew she should feel guilty for throwing so many emotional haymakers at Kara over the past week and her reasoning had been that it was far past time for Kara to reach the next level as a woman and superhero. Kara's cousin was lightyears beyond where Kara was now and with the increased number of dangerous situations Kara kept finding herself in, Alex knew that her younger sister needed to push past her limits of what Supergirl thought she could and couldn't do.

"Okay Kara, you're forcing my hand here."

Alex kicked the door to her sister's apartment open and ambled inside. Right away Alex knew that something was off and she hurried to the center of Kara's apartment. The air felt colder, not just because the heat was off but the general warm ambience and atmosphere that Alex had come to associate with Kara was missing. Alex quickly swept her sister's entire apartment and the growing sense of dread that had been forming in her stomach crept into her throat.

"Kara? Kara! Where are you?"

A more detailed search of her sister's bedroom revealed that everything related to Supergirl (clothing, documents, memorabilia etc.) was gone and all the pictures of what Kara jokingly referred to as her 'support group' were tossed into a box. The box sat in the back corner of Kara's closet and Alex hurried out of Kara's bedroom before she suffocated. On the kitchen island was an envelope and Alex opened it with shaking hands.

* * *

 _To whichever one of you that finds this,_

 _I left National City. I decided that I didn't want to face any more of the negativity, reproving looks, glances of fear and general not caring of my well-being. Is that a little melodramatic? Probably, but that's what it feels like to me every time I leave the safety of my bed._

 _Each one of you found a way to continue on without me or need for me, either as Kara or Supergirl and I will respect that decision. Kal-El once told me that the life of a superhero is a lonely one and that a great number of sacrifices would have to be made._

 _I have decided that if I am to grow both as a woman and a superhero, I need to leave National City and learn what the rest of you already know. How to support myself and find out just what I am capable of. I mean, it's not really that big of a deal. The DEO can protect National City and the law enforcement and emergency relief agencies can fill in the gaps. The DEO and those fine men and women did a superb job without me before I decided to don the cape._

 _Don't try looking for me because you won't be able to find me. If I return it will be on my time, my decision and I will be stronger._

* * *

The letter wasn't signed but Alex recognized Kara's familiar handwriting and through her tears, Alex saw the tear drop stains on the letter. Alex cried her heart out and clutched Kara's letter close to her heart. This was physical proof and testament to the fact that Alex had failed her younger sister and Alex's mind blanked. Sometime later Alex stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

"Sir, it's Agent Danvers. Supergirl, Kara, she…she has…. she has left National City sir. We failed. We failed her."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Before you leave harsh reviews stating how out of character everyone is and how far off cannon I am, please keep two things in mind. The first, I already stated that this story would leave the show's cannon-verse** **way** **behind and that I would be flipping the characters around. Secondly, is that most people, when faced with difficult and highly emotional situations say and do stupid things. That's just a fact. As always, feel free to leave a comment or criticism in a review or PM.**


	2. The Pain of Leaving

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Supergirl and blah…blah…blah**

 **A/N 2: Thank you for the attention this story has gotten so far and I implemented many of them into this chapter.**

* * *

Alex grit her teeth as another shockwave from the meta-human sent her crashing to the ground and she rolled hard. Blood dripped from the corner of Alex's mouth but the trained DEO agent ignored it and gripped her specially modified assault rifle tighter. The meta-human was a young girl, not that much older than Kara and the poor girl was too terrified to realize that Alex and her team weren't trying to kill her but simply detain her. If Kara were here Alex was sure that her sister's sweet voice would calm the other girl down and if all else failed, Kara's superior agility and speed could easily subdue the girl.

"Leave me alone!"

The meta-human telegraphed her next shockwave and Alex rolled to the side. She crouched on one knee, took a deep steadying breath and fired her weapon. The modified high velocity rounds were designed to neutralize the girl's powers and immobilize her long enough for another agent to attach a power dampener on the meta-human. Alex's aim was true and the plan finally come to fruition. The girl fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face but she didn't resist anymore and another DEO agent hauled the girl to her feet. Alex slung her weapon, walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She ignored how the younger girl flinched and Alex took a move out of Kara's playbook by tilting the other girl's face up with a finger underneath her chin.

"I know this all seems confusing but we are the good guys. We are not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

The girl's words struck a harsh nerve with Alex but she kept her calm façade and nodded for the other DEO agent to take the meta-human away. Kara had often whispered those same exact words to Alex when the two sisters shared Kara's small couch as they had their weekly movie night. Knowing that it would do her no good to relive past memories out in the field, Alex shouted for everyone to clear out and got in the passenger side of one of the Humvees. No one said anything during the trip back to the DEO compound, for which Alex was grateful and she sighed as she saw Hank waiting for her at the entrance of the vehicle bay.

"All right team, another mission in the books. Check weapons, gear and then your personal needs. Further instructions will come as word filters down. Dismissed."

Alex's team nodded and dispersed. Alex didn't move, choosing to lean back against the Humvee and Hank walked over. He didn't say anything and joined her in leaning against the Humvee.

"Congratulations on another successful mission Agent Danvers. No one was seriously hurt and you even had spare ammunition. Most unlike you but a trend I would like to see continue in the future."

"I understand sir. We were fortunate enough that our battle plan came together."

Alex knew that she had gotten lucky once again for this particular mission and that the meta-human was alone as well as untrained. The DEO's presence in National City hadn't increased since Supergirl's official disappearance and their already too few resources and manpower were stretched even thinner now. Local law enforcement and emergency response agencies had stepped up big time but National City knew that their staunch super protector had gone missing. Crime had only increased a little so far but Alex knew that it was only a matter of time before criminal elements (human, meta-human and other worldly) decided to go on the attack and the DEO's senior brass had yet to come up with a contingency plan.

"Has anything come up on our surveillance sweeps for Kara recently?"

"I'm afraid the answer is the same as when you asked before you left for the mission Alex. Supergirl continues to remain in the wind and no concrete sightings or evidence has surfaced. We keep monitoring every source of information we have though. She'll show up sooner or later. No one can hide forever."

"You try explaining that to my mother sir. If I don't have any new information for her by the end of the week she's coming back down to National City."

When Kara had disappeared Eliza had been distraught and had immediately wanted to know why her other daughter had cut off all forms of communication. It had taken every ounce of courage Alex had to tell her mother the truth and to say that Eliza had been distraught, furious and worried would have been the understatement of the century. She had told Alex that she was getting on the first available flight to National City and then hung up. That had been the last thing Alex wanted but she had dutifully gone and picked her mother up at the airport when her flight had landed. The entire car ride back to Kara's apartment (Eliza had insisted on going there first) Alex had been on pins and needles, expecting her mother to explode in the come all be all of motherly fury but Eliza hadn't said a word. Eliza hadn't even looked at Alex and instead stared out the car window.

"I don't think that I will be around during that time Agent Danvers."

"Have sudden emergency meetings to attend or all important training evolutions to conduct again sir?"

Despite the somber atmosphere Alex smiled and glanced up at Hank. The fearsome green Martian, the Manhunter, rolled his shoulders and coughed. Even though she knew that it was unfair to Hank, Alex had called a meeting with Hank in Kara's apartment. Eliza Danvers read the riot act and had a come to Jesus meeting all in one righteous tirade. By the end of it Alex had felt two inches tall and Eliza's trust in the DEO had all but evaporated.

 _"Why either of my daughters continues to fight alongside and for an agency that has cost this family too much already is beyond me. You two had better find Kara or Superman will be the least of your worries."_

The frostiness of the tone that Eliza had delivered her parting comment still chilled Alex and she shivered involuntarily. Hank sighed and clapped his hands, jolting Alex out of her memories.

"Well, we still have a world to protect Agent Danvers. Let's do another count of the gear, check on our personnel and prepare for the next mission."

"Yes sir."

Alex walked out of the vehicle bay but she lacked her overpowering sense of purpose and duty. She glanced longingly at the sealed door that had once been Kara's room of solitude. Alex had sealed the room when it had become glaringly obvious that Kara had no intention of returning to National City. Gathering up her resolve and straightening her shirt, Alex continued on and prayed that the rest of her day would go by quickly and without incident. She scoffed, not in this universe.

* * *

The drudgery and grind of her day continued as Alex walked into the lobby of CatCo. and rode the elevator up to the main floor where Kara's former civilian boss, Cat Grant was. The elevator doors opened and Alex walked into what Kara had jokingly called 'the most hectic place in National City.' Winn saw her first and went to get up but Alex shook her head and the IT specialist sat back down. James Olsen looked up from his office but he hurriedly looked back down and Alex scoffed. The man was supposed to be one of Kara's mentors, the personal friend of Superman himself, but James Olsen's life was too much of a mess for him to lead Kara in her superhero lifestyle. The guilt and self-loathing that speared Alex's heart at her dark musings about James Olsen reminded her that she was no better in those regards however.

"Ms. Grant is in a meeting ma'am and has asked not to be disturbed."

"I can see that but I'll still wait in her office. I'm sure she won't mind."

"I'm afraid that's not…"

The secretary, a new one Alex absent-mindedly noticed, fell silent when Alex flashed her FBI badge and sat back down with an ashen hue. It would seem that since Kara's disappearance, no secretary had managed to keep the job as personal assistant to the legendary Cat Grant and Alex felt a small sense of pride that her sister had kept the spot. Alex pushed open both doors to Cat Grant's office, not even bothering to be discreet and she took an aggressive posture when Cat Grant whirled around with her phone at her ear.

"…I don't care how it gets done. Just get it done and send me the documents by the end of the day."

Despite her obvious discomfort, Cat Grant pushed her already immaculate hair out of her face and leaned back in her chair. Neither woman said a word and the silence between them was telling. Alex remembered how she had gotten through to Cat Grant a week after Kara had left and she couldn't help the vindication that spread through her at the memory.

* * *

 _Sisterly fury announced Alex's arrival at CatCo. on the floor where Kara used to work and more importantly where Cat Grant's office was. The employees scattered at Alex's uncompromising expression and her evident 'don't fuck with me' demeanor._

 _"Sit down."_

 _Winn fell back down into his chair at Alex's venomous tone and shaking finger when she pointed at him. James Olsen and Lucy Lane came out of James's office but Alex paid them no mind and stopped when Siobhan stood in front of the door's to Cat Grant's office. The strikingly beautiful woman displayed confidence but her white-knuckled grip on her planer gave her fear away._

 _"As I said on the phone Agent Danvers, Ms. Grant is in a meeting and has given you the times that she will be available to meet with you."_

 _"I suggest you move whoever you are, before I move you."_

 _The cold steel in Alex's tone must have registered with the fight or flight instinct in Siobhan because the other woman moved and Alex burst into Cat Grant's office. The media empress didn't look up and continued to look at the documents on her desk._

 _"I would say that I am surprised to see you Agent Danvers but I knew my pushover of an assistant couldn't keep you at bay. She has no spine where it really matters or counts. Go on then. Why is it so important that I meet with you?"_

 _"I come on behalf of someone we both know and that I love dearly."_

 _Alex set a picture of Kara down on Cat Grant's desk, over the documents the other woman was looking at and stayed looming over the seated media mogul. Testament to Cat Grant's bravery and resolve, she didn't flinch at Alex's overaggressive stance, looked down at the picture and scoffed._

 _"Yes, your sister has become quite a nuisance for myself and my company. Her vacation days are up in a few days and then if she doesn't return I will have no choice but to terminate her employment. Such a waste but not everyone is cut out to work here."_

 _"My sister has left National City because the city failed her you witch. I failed her. You failed her. The only person that hasn't failed her is her cousin and he's a little busy saving the world half the time."_

 _"Don't be melodramatic Agent Danvers…. her cousin? Superman is Kara Danver's cousin? You must be joking. Kara can't get complete a sentence without stammering or losing focus."_

 _Alex's expression and posture didn't change but Cat Grant's did. The older woman pushed back from her desk and looked like the floor had been pulled out from underneath her. She shook her head and cleared her throat._

 _"No, no that's not possible. I once suspected that Kara was Supergirl but I was proven wrong. Supergirl showed up in my office when I was talking with Kara one night after work."_

 _"Yes, that ruse was necessary at the time and one of our other agents helped complete it."_

 _"Complete how?"_

 _"That's classified as is this information that I am sharing with you. I have been given approval to tell you because you once played a tremendous part in the shaping and general welfare of Supergirl. You are also one of the major reasons that she left and we are trying to figure out why."_

* * *

"Have you come to make sure that I am keeping up my end of the deal Agent Danvers?"

"No, I came to see if you have any more information about Supergirl."

"Don't you mean Kara? Isn't it weird calling your sister by her superhero moniker?"

Alex rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand for Cat Grant to continue. The other woman shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"None of my sources have seen Kara and all of my other attempts have not turned up any new information on her either."

"Keep looking then."

The DEO had secured Cat Grant's assistance in looking for Supergirl through aggressive negotiations due largely in part to Alex's absolute refusal not to let any informational gathering opportunity go to waste. Kara had respected and adored Cat Grant and the woman had resources and contacts most government agencies dreamed of. Surprisingly, after Alex had broken the news that Kara was indeed in fact Supergirl and how Cat Grant had shaped but also destroyed Kara, the most powerful woman in National City had agreed to help. Alex wasn't sure what her exact reasons were but Cat Grant had been a tremendous asset in the search for the elusive Kara Danvers. Cat Grant had officially created paperwork stating that Kara was on a personal leave of absence and that if Kara wanted, her position would be available to her.

"Agent Danvers, do try and not send any more of my security personnel to the hospital again on your way out."

"I'll do my best but I think you learned that the FBI is not one to be messed with."

Alex left Cat Grant's office but stopped when Winn jumped up from his desk and stood in front of her. Alex fought the urge to brush past him because she knew that Kara had cared for Winn a great deal, considering him her best friend and Alex raised an eyebrow at Winn. He fiddled with his fingers and shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping that you could give me an update about the search for Kara? I mean, it's been a few days since you came around here and-"

"There is no information Winn."

"Come on Alex, give me something. You have the best computer and communication experts working on this but you have to be stretched thin. Let me help."

"If I need your help Winn, I will let you know. Excuse me."

Alex brushed past a defeated looking Winn and pressed the button for the elevator. James Olsen still hadn't come out of his office but Alex ignored the older man, his stock in character already in the dumpster as far as Alex was concerned. James Olsen only seemed to shine when around Superman or Supergirl. The elevator arrived and Alex rode it down to the lobby. She slipped on her sunglasses and stepped outside.

"Agent Danvers, just the woman we wanted to see."

"General Lane. How long have you been following me?"

Alex squared of her stance and smirked when General Lane's protective detail tensed up as well. Fighting in public was practically taboo in the clandestine services but Alex wouldn't put anything past General Lane. The man had ambition, plenty of resources and he knew Alex shared a connection with Supergirl. Lucy Lane stepped forward and Alex spared the other woman a quick glance before watching as much as she could in front of her.

"Agent Danvers, there are some questions we would like answered and we were on our way to a mutually known location. Can we give you a ride?"

"No, thank you. I have my own transportation."

Alex was impressed that Lucy would remember not to reveal the DEO compound in public but then again the woman had grown up in the military. Keeping secrets for the sake of national security had to be ingrained in her. Alex also wondered for a moment how hard it was for Lucy to keep the secret about Kara being Supergirl from her father after Hank Henshaw had called Lucy into the DEO.

* * *

 _Alex stood at parade rest as she waited for Lucy Lane to be escorted into the central command room at the DEO and Hank Henshaw stood in front of her. The rest of the agents continued on with their designated assignments but the room was tense. The entirety of the National City DEO agents felt horrible for their actions that had caused Supergirl to leave and worked hard in trying to locate her when not working on other assignments or missions. Footsteps heralded Lucy Lane's arrival with the DEO escort and Alex straightened her already immaculate posture._

 _"Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers. What can I do for you? The military hasn't had the need for the DEO's assistance and especially not since their top field agent, Supergirl, has gone missing."_

 _"That is what we would like to discuss with you Ms. Lane. If you would follow me please."_

 _Hank held out a hand and escorted Lucy Lane to one of the interrogation rooms. Alex followed behind and shut the door behind her. She took up a position in the corner of the room and stood with her arms crossed. Lucy looked up at her but Hank opened the thick folder on the table and cleared his throat._

 _"You have an impressive resume there Ms. Lane. A sterling military career, an impeccable academic record and you are on the fast track to advise the President himself on matters of alien or human nature. Some might say that you are a shoo in and others might say that your father is using his clout in placing you in a position where he has none or very little influence."_

 _"What's going on here Director Henshaw? I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me down here to quiz me on my military career. You have other, more important assignments to get on with."_

 _Hank nodded and threw Lucy's military file against the wall on the other side of the rom. Alex smirked when Lucy flinched._

 _"Damn right I'm not. I brought you here to question your loyalties Ms. Lane. Just how loyal are you to your father? How loyal are you to the United States? Have you swallowed the anti-alien sentiment hook, line and sinker or is there some decent part of you that realizes there is more to the story than you are led to believe?"_

 _"What? Who are you to question my loyalties?"_

 _"Supergirl has left National City because she believes that the city doesn't need her and that no one believes in her. Yes, she had a major meltdown when under the influence of the mysterious alien substance but in the time since then she had been trying to show that it was a fluke. Apparently, we failed her in that regard."_

 _"How do you know this? There has been no communication with or from Supergirl in a few weeks. Almost a month. Do you know where she is?"_

 _Hank Henshaw didn't respond and Alex stepped forward to hand him a copy of the full letter Kara had written the night before she left. Hank handed it to Lucy and Lucy read it. Alex watched as Lucy's expressions changed the longer she read the letter and by the end of her reading Lucy had a hand covering her mouth._

 _"Kara Danvers is Supergirl? I've talked with her so many times and even had dinner and game nights over at her apartment. How come I didn't know? How come I didn't see it? How could she not tell me?"_

 _"The answer is easy and quite simple Ms. Lane. Supergirl didn't want you to know because the less people that know her secret the better and she works hard to keep her normal civilian life. She had referred to her civilian life as a must have, something that kept her grounded and it reminded her why she donned the cape."_

 _A few moments of silence passed and Alex stepped forward but Hank held up a hand. He leaned in across the table and speared Lucy with a look._

 _"I am telling you this because the need for secrets has almost destroyed this organization and has caused the greatest protector National City has to flee in despair. Whether you know it or not, Kara Danvers held you in high respect and your actions, along with many other individuals caused her to leave. We need your help Ms. Lane."_

 _"What makes you so sure that I won't just turn and tell my father everything that you just told me?"_

 _Hank Henshaw leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He sighed heavily and Alex tightened her fingers into a fist. It had been her idea to tell Lucy Lane about Kara's secret because the DEO needed military resources and help in their search for Supergirl. Kara had also told her that Lucy Lane was someone to be admired and that if the time was right, Kara wanted to tell Lucy her secret. Alex decided to trust her sister's judgement and now she hoped she hadn't made a colossal mistake._

 _"I took that exact question and many others into account, but I have it on good authority that you are someone that can be trusted. I have read and re-read your file many times Ms. Lane and spoken with many of your colleagues at the Pentagon. After a time, I realized that a pattern had begun to emerge and some inconsistencies began to become apparent. The dichotomy of who you are as a woman, as Lucy Lane and who you project to be because of the status, power and clout the Lois name carries."_

 _Alex fought to keep her expression neutral at her boss's words but Lucy Lane seemed to understand exactly what Hank was telling her. There was more to the story than Alex realized but from the expression on Lucy's face, Hank had played his hunch correctly. Lucy straightened and looked back up._

 _"What is it that you are offering Director Henshaw?"_

 _"I want you to continue on as you are but fight for the position as liaison between the DEO and the top military brass."_

 _"What? The DEO has stonewalled on that petition ever since this agency was first created Director Henshaw. On your exact orders if I recall correctly."_

 _"That's because we haven't found someone that fit the criteria and that we felt like we could place our trust in. Until now."_

* * *

"It's not really a request Agent Danvers."

"Then it's a good thing that I don't work for you General Lane."

Alex walked past the military personnel and down the street. She stopped alongside a sweet looking Ducati and unlocked the helmet from the handlebars. She pulled her gloves out from the pocket of her leather jacket and straddled the motorcycle.

"You have quite the attitude Agent Danvers. One might consider it insubordinate or disrespectful."

"My agency operates outside of military jurisdiction and regulations General Lane. Unless you have yet another piece of paper stating that you are trying to take over my field office then I bid you a good afternoon. But I'll probably see you in an hour."

Alex slipped on her helmet and fired up the Ducati. The roar caused everyone to back up and Alex rode out onto the street. Just as she had predicted, General Lane and his entourage rolled up a few minutes after Alex but she didn't give them the time of day and walked down into the DEO compound. Hank Henshaw met them at the mission display table and Alex noticed General Lane's annoyance when no DEO agent called for attention. She didn't know why the man would think he would get courtesies here at the compound but she ignored this in favor of watching the verbal exchange between Hank and General Lane.

"You're supposed number one asset has been missing for almost a month now and threat indicator reports state that all manner of attacks has increased."

Hank didn't respond and stood on the opposite side of the mission display table from General Lane. Alex immediately recognized the tactic her director was employing and fought to keep as stoic as her mentor.

"Well? What do you have to say to that?"

"Say to what general? You have stated something that I already know. I'm wondering what your point is."

Alex could feel the agents in the room trying not to laugh and out of the corner of her eye she saw one agent double over coughing to disguise a laugh.

"My point is Director Henshaw, that without the poorly named Supergirl here in National City, there is no reason for such a reinforced DEO presence here."

The monitors on the adjacent wall lit up and the communications agent straightened. After a moment the mission display table lit up and all manner of reports came in. Alex moved in at the same time as Hank and Alex moved images and reports around at a frantic pace.

"Sir it looks like there was an alien outbreak at Metropolis and some of the creatures have moved here to National City."

"Agent Danvers, mobilize two strike teams and get out there. Agent Vasquez, continue to monitor the situation and feed real time reports to the strike teams going out into the field. Move."

Alex hurried out of the room and towards the armory. She sent up a quick prayer that this mission would be handled accordingly and wished for the hundredth time that Kara was here.

"General Lane, Supergirl might be gone but outside invaders continue to attack. Do you still think that the DEO doesn't need a reinforced position here in National City?"

* * *

 **A/N 3: As always, if there is something you like or dislike, feel free to tell me in a review or PM. Ja ne.**


	3. The Return of Supergirl

**A/N: This chapter didn't quite come out right and I couldn't find that same emotional tone displayed in the previous two chapters.**

* * *

Thousands of miles away in a little town off the coast of Italy called Monte Isola, Kara Danvers sat on one of the piers and watched the sun set over the ocean. She dipped her feet into the warm waters and tilted her head back as a breeze came in off the coast. A muted black stone pendant hung off her neck and dipped down into the neckline of her summer halter dress. The pendant rested warm against her skin and the stone's non-descript appearance belied its true power.

Anyone other than a Kryptonian wouldn't know that this stone hid Kara from a world that was surely scouring the earth for her and for that Kara was grateful. She had created the stone in one of the DEO labs when none of the agents had been paying attention and even though she knew it was illegal back on Krypton (before her home world had blown up), Kara had forged one anyways. The DEO had stockpiles of various materials and Kara knew that no one in the agency would know what the materials had used had been used for. Kara had modified the stone even further so that her cousin Kal-El couldn't see her.

"I knew that I would find you here."

Kara turned her face into the soft hand that cupped her cheek and smiled. Kara had left National City almost a full year ago and nine months ago she had met her girlfriend, Tamsin. Tamsin sat down next to Kara and their matching blonde hair mixed together as the ocean breeze blew it behind them. Tamsin grabbed Kara's hand and held it in her lap. The action made Kara smile and she laced her fingers together with Tamsin's.

"It's the end of another beautiful day. Where else would I be?"

"I don't know. You're so predictable that all I have to do is look down at my watch and I know exactly where you'll be."

"I guess I'm not used to vacation. My life was so structured and I had a million things to do when I lived in National City."

"Well, now we have all the time in the world to figure out what you want to do."

Kara shrugged her shoulders and fidgeted with the 'shade stone' on her neck with her free hand. This past year had been tough for many reasons and Kara knew that she needed to return to National City. She couldn't and wouldn't avoid her calling for a second time and she wondered if enough time had passed. A gentle bite on her shoulder drew Kara out of her thoughts and she laughed. Tamsin straightened back up and noisily let out a large breath.

"I thought we agreed not to think about your previous life after dinner."

"The agreement was for one dinner and it's just about time for us to sit down and eat our second dinner."

Kara stood up and pulled Tamsin up next to her. Tamsin wiped off her pants and grumbled like a small child.

"Women everywhere would kill to have your metabolism and that you can fit into designers cast offs without even trying. Luckily for you I didn't eat during our 'first' dinner."

Kara laughed and wrapped her own arm around Tamsin's waist when Tamsin pulled her close. The two women walked down the cobblestone streets of Monte Isola and Kara nudged Tamsin to step into a quaint little pasta shop with her hip. Tamsin grinned and hurried to their usual table. The delicious smells of hand cooked food made Kara's mouth water and she sat down across from her girlfriend. No sooner had they been seated then an old man walked over and took their menus from them.

" _Buonasera_ ladies. How was your day?"

"I spent it painting Adriano. There was a small festival in the square earlier this afternoon and I wanted to capture the moment."

"Ah _bene_ Kara. You tell me all about it over dinner no?"

Kara beamed and nodded. Tamsin kicked her under the table and Kara scowled at her girlfriend. Adriano clucked his tongue, which made Tamsin slump down in her seat and Kara's smile returned. She stuck her tongue out at Tamsin and Tamsin flicked a sugar packet at her.

" _Le signoras_ , please, behave yourselves or you won't get any dessert."

Both Kara and Tamsin sat up straight and proper at Adriano's words. The owner of the restaurant smiled, nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchens. Kara built a small house with the sugar packets on the table and looked up at Tamsin.

"So how as your day? Did you save the world today?"

"No, a lot of my cases today were nothing but paperwork. Pretty boring day actually."

Tamsin kicked back and leaned back in her chair. Kara had been instantly drawn to the effortless way in which Tamsin projected a devil-may-care attitude and how Tamsin controlled her barely concealed chaotic nature. She had taken plenty of photos of Tamsin since they had become a couple but so far in all of the portraits or paintings Kara had tried, the exact presence and essence of Tamsin Morrigan could not be captured. The sharp lines of her face indicated a cutthroat demeanor but her soft skin and gorgeous light green eyes spoke of utter femininity.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes there sweet cheeks. If you want a little naughty play time all you have to do is ask and wait till we're back at our apartment."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just-"

"Mentally preparing for what you're going to do to me later tonight?"

A potent shot of desire fizzled up Kara's spine at Tamsin's erotic words and sultry tone. This is the fire that Tamsin barely contained and it spilled out in every facet of her life. Thankfully, Adriano returned at that moment with four plates of steaming pasta and a bottle of wine. A waiter brought another chair and serving stand. Adriano gave each of the girls their dinner platter and set down a smaller plate in front of himself. The extra dinner platter (for Kara) rested on the serving plate and Adriano poured three glasses of wine. He held his up, gave grace and Kara dug into her platter.

"Tell me of your days. You both work hard?"

Conversation that night came easy and the warm ambience gave Kara a peace she had only felt when she was having game night at her apartment back in National City.

* * *

The morning sun the following morning woke Kara and she stretched cat-like in the comfortable queen sized bed she shared with Tamsin. She reached over to Tamsin's side of the bed but didn't feel her girlfriend and Kara sat up. The smell of coffee and sticky buns wafted in from the kitchen and Kara eagerly tossed back the covers. She straightened her dark blue pajamas with iridescent stars on them and ran her fingers her hair. Tamsin sat at the kitchen island, working on her computer but a large cup of coffee and tray of sticky buns sat on the marble top next to her.

"Good morning sleepy head. Breakfast has been made and the day is ours. Eat up and then we'll figure out what we want to do for the day."

"You have off today?"

Kara walked by Tamsin, stealing a quick kiss and picked up a sticky bun. She inhaled it, washed it down with a sip of coffee and reached for another. Tamsin wrinkled her nose at Kara's eating habits and Kara rolled her eyes. Tamsin often complained about Kara's ability to be the picture perfect lady when out in public but in the private of her own home it was like Kara forwent all of her manners. Kara quipped back that not every girl was raised in a picture-perfect boarding/finishing school and Tamsin always agreed with a raise of an eyebrow and shake of her head.

"Yes I do. And I think we should take my friend's boat out for the afternoon. Kara? Did you hear me?"

Kara had been happily listening to Tamsin when her enhanced hearing had picked up the morning news chatter from their neighbors and she hurried over to the TV. She turned it on to the worldwide news and watched in horror as meta-humans and aliens rained destruction down on National City. The crisis had to be monstrous in order for it to become international news and Kara fell back into Tamsin when her girlfriend hugged her from behind.

"This has been happening for a while Kara and the DEO somehow always manages to win. Do not feel pressured to return if you're not ready."

"Tamsin that's my home! I have to go back!"

Kara was whirled around by Tamsin's hands and she met her girlfriend's no nonsense glare. Tamsin had a protective streak and inhuman inner strength that matched Alex's. When Kara had been aimlessly wandering the world after she had left National City, these qualities of Tamsin's had helped convince Kara to stay when the relationship between the two women had become serious.

" _No, you don't_. That city and its inhabitants spent weeks besmirching your good name and doing everything in their power to hurt you mentally and emotionally. I spent many a long night helping put you back together and I'll be damned if I let you do that to yourself again. If you decide to return to National City then it will be your choice, not because the city is crying out for someone to save their sorry asses."

Tamsin's words rattled around in Kara's head and then seeped into her bones. She squared her shoulders like she used to do when she donned the Supergirl costume and a powerful sense of duty coursed through her. Tamsin's eyes betrayed her worry but Kara hugged her close and Tamsin squeezed back as hard as she could.

"I've been away for long enough Tamsin. I think it's past time that I returned home."

"I will support you Kara and you know that I will have your back. Just promise me that this is your choice."

"I promise."

Tamsin stepped away and Kara used her super speed to pack up the apartment. Neither woman had many belongings, having to move from place to place due to the nature of Tamsin's job and they had a room full of moving boxes. Kara set the last box down on the pile and Tamsin snapped a satellite phone shut as she came out of their bedroom.

"We have a plane waiting for us and Trick will meet us on the tarmac."

"Trick? Why is he coming?"

"He says that he has been keeping an eye on the news and there was an eighty-nine percent chance that you would decide to return to National City today."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation and tense atmosphere Kara laughed. Having someone like Trick Wells as a friend was a blessing in disguise and even though she would never admit it, Kara felt a little bit better knowing someone of Trick's abilities and caliber would be joining them.

"We have to leave if we want to beat the mid-afternoon traffic. Someone will be along to collect our belongings and transport them to my apartment in National City."

"You have an apartment in National City?"

Tamsin dragged Kara out of their apartment by her elbow and Kara saw Tamsin roll her eyes. Tamsin unlocked her custom Shelby GT 500 and Kara dropped into the passenger seat.

"Of course I have an apartment in National City. I didn't expect you to stay away forever but I certainly didn't plan on returning this quickly and under these circumstances."

"Thanks Tamsin."

Kara whispered her thanks and stared out the window. Tamsin pulled away from the curb and headed for the airport. She reached over and squeezed Kara's leg.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Tamsin and Kara walked across the tarmac and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to a sleek looking private jet. Tamsin spoke with the captain and stewardess in quiet tones and Kara looked over the tarmac to the ocean. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and said goodbye to her idyllic vacation life.

"Kara? We're ready to go."

Tamsin's soft tone drew Kara out of her memories and she nodded. She walked up the stairs into the aircraft and smiled when she saw Trick lounging back in one of the comfortable, leather seats. The man stood and enfolded Kara in a warm embrace.

"It is good to see you again little one. You are looking as radiant as always."

"Hey stop hitting on my girl there numbers boy. She's happily taken."

Kara sat down on the couch when Trick let her go and Tamsin sat down next to her after shaking Trick's hand. They were airborne shortly after and Kara looked at Trick.

"Tell me. Tell me everything."

Kara ignored Tamsin's disgruntled sigh next to her and Trick pulled out a thick file. He spread the documents out over the table space and Kara's breath caught as she looked at familiar faces. She traced Alex's profile and smiled when she saw James Olsen and Winn. There were several news articles about Cat Grant and her latest claim to fame and both Lucy Lane and Hank Henshaw looked good in the candid shots of them in DEO attire.

"Everyone has managed to pick up their lives after you left little one and they have formed a somewhat solid team in your absence. They are nowhere near as powerful as they were or could be, but they have kept National City standing."

"Everyone was always so strong even without my help. It really isn't a surprise."

Kara picked up each photo and read every document. Trick used to work for Maxwell Lord but left the powerful techie's employment to join the same organization as Tamsin. Trick still performed small, peacekeeping missions for Maxwell Lord from time to time and in exchange Trick gained access the intel he needed on the DEO and CatCo.

"Kara, you were...are…the lynchpin to that entire city. Just like Kal-El is to Metropolis."

Kara blushed at Tamsin's comment, relaxed back into the couch and snuggled into Tamsin. Tamsin wrapped a strong arm around Kara's shoulders and Kara traced Alex's face in the photo she held. She had never stopped thinking about her sister during her time away from National City and Trick had forwarded all the texts and voicemails Alex had sent and left to her. It had hurt but Kara knew she needed complete isolation from the Danver's family, the DEO, CatCo. and mostly everything she had become accustomed to in National City. In the note that she had left, Kara stated that she needed to discover herself and to grow. She had done that and now she had to prove just how much she had grown.

"I suggest that you get eat some food and get some sleep Kara. As soon as we touch down in the U.S and make our way to National City, there will only be fighting. When we get closer, we'll go over our battle plan."

Kara mumbled her agreement and turned her face into the crook of Tamsin's neck. Tamsin laid down and stretched out on the couch. Kara fell on top of her and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's middle. Tamsin gave a big, dramatic sigh but ran her fingers through Kara's hair and Kara smiled.

* * *

The state of the city before and underneath her nearly caused Kara to fall out of the sky in shock. Parts of the outskirts of National City looked like destroyed battlegrounds with debris littering the streets and a mixture of fighting men and women dotting every nook and cranny. The DEO fought alongside local law enforcement, a detachment of army troops fought in another sector and strangely painted enemy foot soldiers (mechanical and humanoid) threw themselves at the defenders. Kara took a detailed scan of the city and located Hank Henshaw fighting against one of the powerful meta-humans from the news and Alex struggling against the other.

"Supergirl keep calm, cool and collected. We can push back the enemy offensive and save National City. On your move."

Trick's steady voice came through the earpiece and Kara took a deep breath. She exploded forward in a sound barrier breaking movement and slammed full tilt into the meta-human fighting Alex. The meta-human glowed an eerie purple color and Kara felt a burning sensation from wherever the meta-human touched her. She pushed as hard as she could and the meta-human flew back through a downed building.

"Supergirl?"

Kara turned around and watched as Alex limped to the edge of the building and tightly gripped her assault rifle. The sisters looked at each other for the first time in a year and Kara tracked every emotion that crossed Alex's face. In the next second Kara turned her back on Alex and took a deep breath as the meta-human came roaring back at her.

"What is your name?"

"I have no name. I am Decay. I must destroy. I must clean the planet."

"Agent Danvers, get away from here. Go help someone else."

Kara didn't look behind her to see if Alex had heeded Kara's order and charged at the meta-human called Decay.

* * *

Alex Danvers watched as Kara clashed with the meta-human that just moments before was about to pummel her and watched as a stronger, faster and goodness, more _tactical_ Kara beat back Decay. Her finely trained instincts allowed Alex to dodge the sword thrust from the mechanized robot that attacked from behind and Alex focused back on the battle at hand. In three quick moves Alex dismantled the robot and with one last glance over her shoulder, Alex hurried back down to street level.

"Get out of the way!"

Once again Alex's muscle memory had her sidestep as another one of the mechanized robots flew past her and a figure in a muted dark gray hood landed in a finishing stance. A hood overshadowed her face and a red stipe outlined the edges of her cloak and hood. Another robot appeared and the woman dispatched it with a flurry of well-placed strikes.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?"

"Us? There is no us. Supergirl wanted to save this city and I go where she goes."

The mysterious, snappy woman ran further down the street and Alex followed. The second meta-human, calling himself Appex landed with a tremendous crash on the street in front of them and Alex aimed her rifle. Appex looked like an oversized human gorilla and Alex knew from experience that the creatures skin was tough.

"There is no need. Dominus and I will take care of this. Go and be somewhere else."

Before Alex could respond, Appex roared and staggered to his feet. The woman stood her ground and just as Alex went to pull the trigger a man dropped from above and slashed Appex with two katanas. Appex blocked and the man landed in between her, the mysterious other woman and Appex. Whispers of the ghost that stood before her had traversed the DEO and other government agencies but the operative known as Dominus, with his trademark half black, half yellow vertical mask actually stood before her in the flesh.

"Lady Jaye. Agent Danvers."

Alex considered herself pretty decent in hand to hand combat but Dominus put her skills to shame. Appex towered over Dominus and one blow from the creatures rippling muscles would devastate Dominus. Even with these disadvantages, Dominus moved with a fluidity that seemed inhuman and he seemed to know just when and where Appex would strike. Dominus waged a battle of attrition against Appex but a hard shove from the cloaked figure named Lady Jaye quite abruptly drew Alex out of her staring.

"Go be somewhere else. Dominus and I have this one. Check on the one you call Hank Henshaw."

Hearing her director's name stopped Alex from confronting Lady Jaye and she checked her forearm screen for Hank's vitals and location. His vitals were steady and she sprinted down the block to find him dispatching three of the mechanized robots.

"Agent Danvers. Status. _Now_."

Alex recognized Hank's tone and she knew that her boss was _not_ happy. She forced her thoughts into an order that made sense and ignored everything else for the moment.

"Supergirl is fighting the enemy calling itself Decay in the northwest. Her apparent companions are fighting the second meta-human called Appex at the northeast. General Lane and his personal detachment are holding the southwest corner. The remaining DEO forces are holding the southeast corner. For the moment, the defenses are holding and the civilians are safe underground."

"Get on the communication networks and let everyone know that. A shot of morale would give us the edge."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The frenetic fighting ended an hour later in decisive, dramatic fashion. Supergirl dispatched Decay with a flurry of hard hitting blows and a nifty combination of her laser vision and freeze breath. She wore Decay down by pummeling the meta-human with formidable punches and kicks and systematically would burn Decay with her heat vision. As soon as Decay burned or melted, Supergirl froze that portion of Decay. She finished her combo by punching or kicking that segment of Decay and it would fly off. Decay slowly but surely became smaller and smaller until the human inside could not maintain its monstrous form.

"Secure these decommissioned mechs and make sure the power sources are removed."

"We have civilians trapped inside what is left of the bus station. We need relief efforts and rescue crews to evacuate them."

The two second meta-humans that had helped stem and then eventually turn the tide in favor of Supergirl were nowhere to be found. Dominus and Lady Jaye had slipped away in the confusion, excitement, relief and desperation after the battle had concluded. The teamwork Dominus and Lady Jaye displayed was spreading like wildfire throughout the city and Appex had fallen to its knees in utter defeat. General Lane's soldiers and a squad of DEO agents had hauled away both Decay and Appex.

"She's still floating above the battleground."

"She hasn't spoken to anyone and just…hovers up there."

Supergirl had not spoken to anyone that called out to her nor did she acknowledge that there were other people in the vicinity. Credit to the defensive efforts of the DEO and General Lane's soldiers, National City largely remained intact and the bulk of the enemy forces had just begun to press into the city when Supergirl showed up. Supergirl had taken the fight to the outskirts of the city and it ended with Supergirl delivering an airborne knockout punch.

"Look! She's leaving!"

Supergirl floated higher in the air and as soon as she cleared a safe limit, she broke the sound barrier as she flew away.

* * *

Kara fingered the shade stone around her neck as she stood at the edge of the city and watched the rebuilding efforts. The early morning sun had just enough light to bathe the city in its warm glow and Kara felt the last vestiges of her weakness leave her. Her senses returned to their hyperaware state and she smiled.

"Well at least you're smiling. Your city was just wrecked but you're smiling. Wierdo."

"National City still stands and lives to see another day. That is something to smile about."

Kara felt Trick rest a hand on her shoulder and Tamsin bumped her hip against hers. The exhilaration from donning the 'S' again still hummed inside of her and Kara knew that she had made the right decision in coming back to save National City.

"Come on, I know that I need to take a shower and down a couple beers after last night. We can all head back to our new apartment here in the city."

"I thank you for the offer Tamsin but I'm going to rest up on my own. I'll be in touch over the next couple of days."

"Thank you Trick. For everything."

Kara ignored Tamsin's disgruntled look when Trick declined her invitation to celebrate their victory and hugged Trick. The fearsome warrior hugged her back and squeezed just a little bit tighter than normal. Kara stepped back and Trick walked over to where his motorcycle was.

"Stop staring at Trick and take us to our new home Supergirl."

Kara laughed at Tamsin's demand and held her girlfriend close. She flew up into the air and a few moments later touched down on the balcony of the apartment Tamsin had directed her to. Tamsin let go of Kara and unlocked the balcony door.

"Stop it. I can feel you pouting and hear you shuffling. Come on inside before someone looks out their window and sees the all-powerful Supergirl behaving like a little girl."

"I am a girl."

Despite her nervousness and instinctive retort to Tamsin's demand, Kara followed Tamsin into the spacious apartment in one of the nicer sections of National City. She knew that her girlfriend had quite a bit of money but more than likely, the company Tamsin worked for, _Valkyrie,_ footed the bill for the apartment. The apartment was several steps above Kara's old apartment and despite herself Kara already had a few ideas on how to make it feel like her home.

"You can decorate later. Go take a shower and I'll order some Chinese. All of your belongings are in our room."

Kara did as Tamsin ordered and twenty minutes later emerged back into the kitchen/common area towel drying her hair. Tamsin rolled her eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'finally' before walking into the bathroom. Kara smiled and walked around her new apartment. She stepped back out onto the balcony, closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She extended her super hearing as far as it would go and just let the sounds of National City flow into her.

* * *

 **A/N 2: So the idea for the 'shade stone' came from an adaptation of a plot element from the Chris Evans movie _Push_ and a second plot element from the video game _Final Fantasy 12_. As always, if you have a question or comment feel free to leave it in a review and/or PM me.**


	4. Seeing Where Everyone Left Stands

**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own Supergirl and blah…blah…blah…**

 **A/N 2: Almost a month later and here is the next chapter. I don't know where my muse went. I would like to give a shout out to LuckDuckNicole and TheChosenSlayer5by5 for figuring out an easter egg or two. **

* * *

Over the next couple of nights, Kara donned her Supergirl attire and helped in the relief and rebuilding efforts for the worst sections of the damaged National City. She lifted giant slabs of concrete and rebar from former buildings and brought them outside of the city. There she would take her anger and frustrations out on the debris and break it down as far as she could. The concrete ground to dust, the rebar straightened out and all other materials placed in commandeered dump trucks. She flew the full dump trucks back to the construction sites and would repeat the process over and over again.

"Thanks Supergirl."

"Definitely saving me and my men plenty of time and money."

"Good to have you back."

The gratitude and happy comments from the emergency relief workers kept coming and Kara ignored most of them. She didn't forget faces and more than half the men and women who now profusely thanked her had gone out of their way to criticize her a year ago. After a while it caught on that Supergirl only talked briefly to those that had not repeatedly put her down and it created a mixed atmosphere. When Kara would have enough she waved goodbye and fly away. Tamsin always stayed up and welcomed her back with open arms.

"Lift up another building again?"

Kara laughed and shook her head. She walked into their bedroom, changed into a soft set of pajamas with polka dots on them and returned to the kitchen. Tamsin handed her a bottle of water and Kara walked into the corner of the common area she had claimed as her art studio. Half a dozen paintings rested on easels about the area, some completed and others simple outlines. She felt Tamsin stop behind her and Kara sighed.

"I want to talk to my friends and family. I want to hear what they have to say and see if things have changed."

"Are you ready to do that?"

Kara turned around and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Tamsin rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Kara. She pulled Kara into her arms and Kara buried her face in the side of Tamsin's neck.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve babe and I don't want to see you in more pain than you already are. You are so brave to come back here and not only face the demons of your past but save the city again. I happen to like you in one piece and smiling that beautiful smile of yours."

"Someone has to be the emotional one in this relationship since you aren't. Miss badass Lady Jaye of _Valkyrie_."

Kara didn't feel like talking anymore and kissed the side of Tamsin's neck. She grinned when Tamsin shuddered and Kara pulled Tamsin closer. Tamsin came willingly and Kara squeezed her hips in return. Careful not to hurt her girlfriend, Kara bit down and sucked harshly on a tender spot on Tamsin's neck. Her fingers slid up the smooth skin of Tamsin's back underneath the other woman's t-shirt and Tamsin moaned.

"I love the way you taste. The way you smell. Oh goodness. The way you _feel_."

"Who knew that you were a little virgin two months ago? Oh _yes_ Kara."

Kara pulled Tamsin's shirt off and slid her girlfriend's sweatpants down her long legs. She stepped back and her eyes darkened when Tamsin stood in nothing but a matching red satin baby doll and thong. Her hands clenched and unclenched and Tamsin smirked. Kara stalked forward and Tamsin stepped back.

"You wore it."

"I figured you could use the pick me up."

"Oh most definitely. You know what happens when you wear lingerie."

Those were the last words spoken that night as the two women let go of anything but each other. Kara ravished Tamsin repeatedly until Tamsin begged for mercy. All thoughts of tomorrow and what it would bring were far from Kara's mind.

* * *

Later that morning Kara tugged down her sleeves on her Supergirl outfit and wiggled her toes in her boots. She ignored a tense Tamsin who stood behind her and opened the doors to the balcony. The morning sun warmed her skin and the steady hustle and bustle of the city moved on below. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Kara's waist from behind and pressed her face into Kara's back. Kara smiled and squeezed Tamsin's hands.

"I'll be back faster if you let me go and talk to my friends."

"Or I could hold on and you could not be so nice. I'm sure that there are plenty of other things that you and I can do to pass the time."

Kara rolled her eyes as Tamsin's hands moved up her stomach to cup her breasts and Tamsin moved Kara's hair aside so she could place hot kisses on her neck. Kara laughed, flew out of their apartment and turned around in midair. Tamsin pouted and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. This created some generous cleavage in the tank top she wore and Kara was distracted but she shook her head. Tamsin scoffed, rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay, fine! Go talk to your little support group."

"Thank you _dear_."

With a giggle at the shocked look on Tamsin's face, Kara flew away and spiraled high up into the sky. She closed her eyes and grinned as she realized just how much she had missed flying.

 _"Bravo Team Leader work on containment dammit! The alien is heading closer to the city."_

 _"Roger that."_

Even though she hadn't been on a mission with the DEO in over a year, Kara recognized the tactical channels being used and she definitely recognized Alex's voice. Alex sounded stressed and when Kara tuned her hearing more she heard gunfire, grunts and what sounded like explosions. Kara flew up higher and then broke the sound barrier as she rocketed towards Alex's location. She dropped to the ground hard, letting her momentum create a shockwave towards the alien and Kara pulled up her cape to cover Alex from the alien's energy blasts.

"Supergirl?"

"What happened? Who is she?"

Ignoring Alex's surprise was hard, especially when her sister looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes but Kara stood up. She held up her hands to block the energy beams the other woman shot and Kara knocked the other woman back with a powerful blast of her heat vision. Alex stood up and stood next to Kara, her assault rifle at the ready. A large, powerful looking black man stood in full tactical gear on the other side of Alex but Kara ignored this for now.

"The enemy combatant dropped in from the sky and demanded to talk to Supergirl. When we refused she attacked and then you showed up."

"How many are hurt?"

"Two agents are in critical condition and field medics are doing what they can but the injured need to be evacuated."

"Get on it."

Kara charged forward and met the strange looking woman with red hair in a tremendous crash. Kara planted her feet and shoved the other woman away. She flew into the air after her and landed a mighty punch to the other woman's gut to knock her even further away from the city.

 _"Guess that's Supergirl's way of telling us to regroup and get the injured out of here. Damn she can hit."_

 _"Can it Agent Mackenzie. Begin the evacuation of the wounded, let higher know that Supergirl is here and let's set up another cordon."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

Kara grinned as she focused back on the fight and was glad Alex still retained the badass attitude that made her a top DEO agent. The other woman hovered above Kara and Kara noticed the strange green colored eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am nobody important right now and I just wanted to see if the rumors that you had returned were true."

"Well here I am. Why did you attack?"

"The humans wouldn't listen and attacked first. I was merely defending myself. Now that I know you have returned I will leave and not press my attack."

A black hole appeared behind the mysterious woman and another woman in a dark blue cloak and hood floated out. Both women waved goodbye and disappeared as the black hole collapsed. Kara shook her head and flew back down to where Alex stood.

"They left and said that they wouldn't attack anymore."

"Only time will tell. Will you…will you come back to base and debrief with us?"

Alex's hesitant words spoke to the large gulf that existed between the two Danver sisters and Kara saw Alex's fingers twitch. In times past Alex would have reached out and touched Kara in some fashion but not now. Kara nodded, despite the lump in her throat and flew up into the air.

* * *

"Before we get started on the debrief, on behalf of myself and those under my command, I apologize Supergirl. Our actions and words were inexcusable and pushed you away when you needed us. I'm sorry. We all are."

Despite the commanding presence her outfit inspired, Kara fidgeted underneath Hank Henshaw's words and the general murmurs of agreement from the DEO agents standing at attention in the command room of the DEO compound. Hank, Alex and the DEO agents were being honest and sincere in their apologies (Kara could tell from their steady heartbeats) and a large part of Kara just wanted to grin and say that all was forgiven. Another part of her remembered the distrustful looks and whispered words and conflict brewed in Kara's heart.

"Well I thank you for protecting National City in my absence and keeping the people safe."

Hank, Alex and the others in the room faltered when Kara didn't outright accept their group apology but Hank nodded and gestured to one of the walls. Diagrams of coordinated defensive and offensive positions were pinned up right next to blueprints for strategic buildings and locations in the city.

"We have done our best Supergirl. Those higher up the command chain than I worked an emergency deal out with local law enforcement agencies and emergency relief outfits. Your return has helped turn the tide however and just in the short time that you have been back, crime outbreaks have dropped significantly."

"I'm glad I still have that affect even after all this time."

Kara nodded at Hank and excused herself. She walked around the command center and grinned at an apologetic Agent Vasquez. The large agent that had stood next to Alex in the field earlier ambled up and Kara fought to not take a step back at the height difference. He grinned and extended a large hand. Kara shook it.

"Hey there Supergirl. Pretty awesome to see you back in the fight and especially kicking ass like you did earlier. I'm Agent Mackenzie but everyone around here just calls me Mack."

Kara couldn't help but grin at the easy smile and laughter in his eyes that Mack displayed. He spoke quietly but Kara had seen him hold his ground right next to Alex before she intervened in the latest DEO mission. Alex walked up at that moment and raised an eyebrow at Mack.

"Have you gotten your fanboy moment out of your system now agent? Good, go take stock of the inventory since you disobeyed a direct order."

"That disobedience saved your life ma'am."

Despite Alex's gruffness, Mack grinned and winked at Kara before he left. Vasquez clucked her tongue but turned around when Alex glared at her. The fact that she was missing the inside jokes and inside information in this situation saddened Kara and she walked away. Alex jogged past her and stopped in front of Kara.

"Can we talk?"

Even though she knew it was silly and childish Kara crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. She fought against the tears trying to well up in her eyes and moved backwards when Alex reached out a comforting hand.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Agent Danvers a chemical fire has broken out on one of the construction sites. The site is still trying to clean up in the aftermath of the last alien and meta-human attack."

Alex looked at Kara, beseeching her to stay with her eyes but couldn't ignore her duties and stepped away. Kara disappeared in the next moment.

* * *

The déjà vu and nerves shot tingles up and down Kara's skin later that afternoon as she rode the elevator up to CatCo.'s top floor. The doors slid open and Kara nervously pulled her large black sunhat off her head. Tamsin had chosen it this morning for her to wear with her summer dress and Kara ignored the curious, gaping looks from her former co-workers with strained ease. Many of them stayed in their seats quietly but some stood and whispered behind their hands. Kara's enhanced hearing caught every acidic word.

"…placed a bet when she would come crawling back."

"…maybe now the bitch understands just how good she had it."

"I heard Cat Grant and Kara were having a sordid affair and Cat sent her away when Kara threatened to go public."

The latest personal assistant to Cat Grant stood up when Kara approached and looked her up and down disinterestedly. Kara's expression remained neutral and she remembered Tamsin's words from when Kara had felt two inches tall underneath the scrutiny of those in National City that knew who she was.

 _"You're fucking Supergirl. You do more in your day then any of the idiots do in their entire year. Stand tall, shoulders back and chin up. You are one of the strongest and bravest women I know."_

Out of the corner of her eye Kara saw Winn staring at her with his mouth open but she ignored her former friend in favor of continuing her stare down with her _replacement_. The knowledge that Cat Grant had gone through seven different assistants during Kara's one-year absence filled Kara with the extra confidence to stand tall.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Ms. Grant."

The new assistant sneered and shook her head.

"Ms. Grant is taking her lunch and does not like to be disturbed. If you leave me your name and number she _may_ get back to you."

"She's having her lunch out on her balcony correct? I don't think she'll mind seeing me on her break. Did you get her a salad without nuts and some Pellegrino?"

Kara didn't wait for the assistant's catty response and strode into Cat Grant's office. She walked out onto the balcony and smiled as she found the Queen of Media sunbathing in a lounger with dark sunglasses perched on her face.

"Excuse me! You cannot just barge in here and do as you please! There are-"

 _"Kara."_

The shock, surprise, sadness and relief that bled through Cat Grant uttering her name stopped Kara in her tracks. The replacement assistant stopped talking and walked back inside at a dismissive wave from Cat Grant. The women continued to stare at each other in silence and the hustle and bustle of National City moved on around them.

"I-I saw you fight that hideous purple monster and I am thankful that you returned to the city in time to help us out."

Kara kept quiet, not really sure what to say to her former boss and mentor. She had been adamant that she speak with those that had supported her and then hurt her the most when talking with Tamsin. Now that Kara stood on Cat Grant's balcony and ready to clear the air, the words wouldn't come. Instead, she turned her back on Cat and leaned against the railing to look out at the city below.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"How did you find out about my other identity?"

"Your sister. Alex Danvers stalked right into my office and outright accused me of making you disappear. I have allocated some of CatCo.'s resources to finding you and your sister doesn't put any more of my security staff in the hospital."

Kara chuckled, not at all surprised that Alex went to such lengths to find her and she could picture Alex dispatching the security staff quite easily. A breeze came and a tendril of hair that had escaped the tight bun Kara had twisted her hair up in blew in her face. Kara tucked it behind her ear.

"Why haven't you revealed my identity to the world then? It would be quite the article and sales booster."

"Probably for the same reason Lois Lane has not published the article revealing your cousin's secret identity to the world.".

At Cat's words Kara turned around and glared at the older woman. The corners of Cat's mouth turned up in a smirk and she raised an eyebrow.

"From a business standpoint, yes, I would make quite a bit of money from _one_ article revealing who you are to the world and the CatCo. brand would skyrocket _for a time_."

Cat's expression changed to one of remorse and sadness. Kara wondered why her former boss was being so transparent and honest in this conversation but she would listen for now. Just like Kara had changed over the past year, she figured her former friends and co-workers could too.

"The _brief_ financial and popularity gains would not be sustainable long term and the consequences would be too high."

"Consequences? What possible consequences could there be for you?"

Cat Grant sat up in her lounge chair and placed her sunglasses on top of her head. The older woman looked uncomfortable and looked out over the skyline before looking back at Kara.

"I had suspected that you were Supergirl for a while but then you and your accomplice pulled that ridiculous body double trick and I put my suspicions in the back of my mind. I have a media empire to run and I decided to focus on that."

"Ms. Grant, I…"

Kara fell silent when Cat held up a hand and the other woman smiled.

"I hired you because even someone as jaded and guarded as me could see the inherent goodness in you and I was selfish. I wanted that goodness for myself and because you remind me of simpler times. Black and white. Much like my son Carter."

"You took a chance on me Ms. Grant and I am grateful for that."

"I took a chance on you Kara because your potential is so much greater than you realize. I still want you to become my protégé and I was molding you in ways that I saw beneficial. However, in your absence I have come to realize that I was molding you into who _I_ wanted you to be and not who _you_ want to be."

Words failed Kara at her former boss's admission and she crossed her arms in a defensive gesture, like she was holding herself together. She wished she had allowed Tamsin to come up here with her because Tamsin could pick Cat Grant's words apart and tell Kara what the other woman was truly saying. That, and Kara could really use a hug from her girlfriend right now because the emotional truths were getting to be too much.

"I was hard on you because I know what it takes to succeed in this world and in this industry. But I made the mistake in following the tried and true methods for normal people and you are not normal. You are special. You are what humanity strives to be. I am just thankful that I had the chance to help you grow both as a woman under my employ and as Supergirl."

"I don't know what to say Ms. Grant."

"Say that you forgive me and that you will take your old job back. Please, let me do it right this time."

The emotional pull that Cat Grant's words had on Kara was tremendous and she almost agreed. She wanted to fall back underneath the mantle and protection that Cat Grant offered and the other woman was offering a major part of Kara's normal life back. In spite of this, Kara had promised Tamsin not to make any decisions based purely off her emotions and she stood tall with her shoulders squared back.

"I thank you for the offer Ms. Grant but I have not made a decision in regards to my employment or to whether my return to National City will be permanent."

Cat Grant stood up and straightened out her dress. She took her sunglasses off her head and held them in between two fingers.

"The time away from both your lives here in National City has done you well Kara. I respect your answer and if you choose to change your mind please let me know. Do you need transportation to your next destination?"

Kara smiled and looked down over the balcony. Tamsin looked up from leaning against her Mustang at that moment and raised an eyebrow. Kara nodded and Tamsin grinned. Kara looked back at Cat and shook her head.

"My ride is waiting for me downstairs Ms. Grant but thank you."

Cat extended her hand, which Kara shook but then she impulsively pulled the older woman into a hug. Cat stiffened in surprise but after a moment returned the gesture. Kara pulled away with a small blush, nodded her head and walked back through Cat's office. Winn stood up and hurried over to her.

"Kara! I missed you walking in and I wanted to just say how sorry I am that-"

"It's okay Winn. What's done is done."

Winn fell silent at Kara's smile and easy apology. Kara didn't mean her former best friend any ill will because she so desperately wanted to put that horrible time period behind her and when she was ready she could rebuild her friendship with Winn.

"Oh, well, that's good. Could we grab a bite to eat sometime?"

"Maybe. My life is still very much up in the air right now and I need to find my footing again. So to speak."

Winn rubbed the back of his head and nodded. He touched Kara's arm briefly and he did his best to not let his disappointment show. Kara smiled again and walked towards the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James Olsen standing in the doorway to his office and Kara turned to look at him. He stood there, a multitude of expressions flitting across his face but he didn't take a step towards her so when the elevator doors opened Kara nodded her head and stepped into the elevator. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her senses returned to normal, she walked out of CatCo. and smiled when she saw Tamsin leaning back against her car.

"You were up there for longer than I expected and I almost came in."

"There was no need to and I'm fine."

"You know what fine stands for right?"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional."

"Thanks Tamsin."

Kara rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of the car. She opened the door and dropped down inside. Tamsin sat next to her and much to Kara's surprise, pulled her in for a heated kiss. Kara's eyes closed of their own accord and she leaned in closer across the gearshift. Tamsin pulled away and Kara whimpered.

"You are so mean."

"Who knew that Supergirl would be such a needy sap?"

"Who knew the fearsome Lady Jaye had a soft side?"

Tamsin laughed and started up her Mustang. She pulled away from the curb and drove out into the busy afternoon traffic. Kara grabbed Tamsin's hand and sighed as she leaned her head against the window.

"You said what needed to be said and got some closure Kara. You are magnificent."

"She offered me my old job back."

"Are you thinking about taking it back?"

Kara chewed on her bottom lip, looked at Tamsin with wide eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Tamsin squeezed her hand.

"Hey, there is no pressure for you to make _any_ type of decision. About CatCo. or anything else. You have saved National City and the world several times over now. Far as I'm concerned we can tell the world to screw itself and you can paint all day, every day."

"You'd get bored Tamsin. You can't not be in motion."

"Pot meet kettle babe. But seriously, I mean it."

Kara nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know Tamsin. I know."

* * *

 **A/N 3: If you have an idea or suggestion of what you would like to see for the story leave it in a review or PM me. I'm open to ideas. If you have a comment, question or concern feel free to leave it in a review and/or PM me. Ja ne.**


End file.
